


the two of us

by VaticanCameos (00vatican_cameos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Angst, Cupboard, Did I Mention Angst?, Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley Bashing, Gen, Good Lucius Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Ministry Bashing, NO SNARRY SLASH HES A MINOR, Panic Attacks, Powerful Harry, Pre Hogwarts, Snape goes soft for a certain little boy, The usual Harry gets rescued from the dursleys, Young Harry Potter, eventual severitus, remus and Severus get along in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00vatican_cameos/pseuds/VaticanCameos
Summary: Four year old Harry Potter has it rough at the Dursleys. Vernon has got ever more brutal as Harry has got older, he lives worse than a neglected house elf. After one particularly brutal beating, Harry’s magic tries to save him, and he unintentionally conjures a patronus charm. But will Dumbledore listen to little old Arabella figg when she turns up in his office with this story to tell? And how will our snarky potions master react?New fic, with some prewritten chapters. No snarry slash at all, but eventual severitus.
Comments: 57
Kudos: 178





	1. oh to be normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! This is my second ever fic, and will come second to my first, main fic, but i will still update somewhat regularly!! This however is my first Harry Potter fic, so let me know how I do!! Please go check out my Sherlock fic too, if you enjoy this one!! There’s more about me in that fic too. Anyways, enjoy this!!! 
> 
> -myc xx

** Number four Privet Drive, Surrey  **

SMASH.

The almighty noise came from the kitchen.

A purple faced, morbidly obese and very grubby man waddled himself from his barely standing, flattened in the middle chair in the overdecorated and outdated living room and into the kitchen. The far too small, raven haired boy that was the source of the noise took a quick step back upon seeing his uncle step into the room.   
  


‘I- I’m sorry uncle Vernon, sir. I didn’t mean to drop the bowl sir’ The little boy barely whispered in his tiny, unused lispy voice.

The teary little boy looked up at his uncle with gorgeous green eyes, which to his uncles sadistic enjoyment were filled with fear. As soon as Harry made eye contact with his far too large uncle he dropped his eyes back to the overly extravagant and tacky floor tiles, knowing that eye contact was strictly NOT allowed.

‘oh, you’ll be sorry alright boy. I’ve had enough this time. You should be GLAD that Petunia and Dudley aren’t home, because this time I can finally beat the freak OUT of you ONCE AND FOR ALL!’

With one fell swoop the large man slapped the tiny boy around the face with full force, sending him sprawling to the floor, a bruise immediately forming over the majority of his tiny face. 

Before Harry could even attempt to get his bearings back, or any sort of stability, the spare belt that Vernon kept in the pantry came down hard on his lightly clothed back with a *SMACK*. Though he did not make a sound. He knew that if he did, then his punishment would just be worse, and the way this was going he did not want that. He retreated into his mind, and just let the fat ugly man get it over with. 

Vernon was SEETHING. How DARE the little brat break their possessions, that they worked for? He ripped off Harry’s shirt and brought the belt buckle-end down onto his bare back. *SMACK* how DARE the freak take their hard earned stuff? *SMACK* how DARE he intrude upon their perfect family life and ruin it with his freakishness? *SMACK* 

——

16 thrashes later, he gave up with the belt. He kicked the boy, over and over until he was out of breath. Silent tears ran down the boys unconscious face, short shallow breaths escaped his bruised lungs. The poor excuse for a man picked up the little boy, and threw him into the cupboard with all the force he could muster, and bolted it shut.   
  


THAT would teach the brat.   
  


As soon as he did, a bright white light came through the cracks of the cupboard door.

——

Arabella Figg sat in her living room, in a small house on magnolia crescent, the next road up from privet drive. She’d just fed her 17 cats, and was relaxing with a cup of tea, when the bright white figure of a stag ran infront of her, looking scared and hurt. But there was no message with the patronus.

There was only one person she had ever known to have a stag patronus, and that person was James Potter. But James Potter was dead. And to her, the tiny, irrelevant fact that she lived one road away from his son, made her thoughts come to only one conclusion.

Harry Potter was in trouble.

——

Dumbledore was finally enjoying a day of peace. It had been hell at Hogwarts the past summer term. Minerva had had plenty of rows with Trelawney, the Divinations professor. There had been plenty of other dramas too, and the headmaster was glad that the summer was finally here.

He sat in his chair, sipping tea and popping the odd sherbet lemon in his mouth. Then, his floo flared up and the shrill voice of Arabella Figg screeched through his Oval Office.   
  


‘Albus! You must come quickly! Harry is in danger.’

Albus sighed. He knew this, but no one else needed to. But he quickly thought of what was in his mind, an ingenious solution to this little problem.   
  


‘okay Arabella, Severus will be there within the half hour.’ He calmly replied.   
  
It was the perfect plan. Severus Snape hated James potter. He was sure to hate Harry too, Dumbledore knew this. So he would send Severus, who would begrudgingly go, and no matter the boys situation he would just look and come back, and not give it a second thought.   
  


Albus praised himself for his cunning plan. It had no holes, especially for one that he came up with so fast!! He got down on his knees, and threw some powder into his floo.   
  


‘Severus my boy!! Would you be so kind as to step through? I must ask a favour!’


	2. brat who lived?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and I’ll do my best to reply to all!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, We have our fave potions master on the case!! 
> 
> Myc cx

Severus Snape was cold. He was cold, and he was damp, it was raining in Surrey and he was in stupid, uncomfortable, tight muggle clothing. Meddling old Albus had sent him out here to check on the brat-who-lived, on the request of Arabella Figg. He wouldn’t say why, and he didn’t seem particularly worried, so why did Severus have to travel all the way out here?   
  


What’s the worst that could be wrong? He wasn’t getting spoon fed at dinner? He didn’t have the latest toy? Honestly. Any spawn of James Potter was bound to be arrogant and self centred like that.   
  


He walked along Privet drive, sneering at the cookie cutter houses, who would ever want to live in somewhere like this? Just blending into each other. It made Severus shudder.   
  


Despite his want to hate the Potter spawn, walking up to number four something didn’t feel right. Severus wasn’t sure what, but it was implacably familiar. And he didn’t like it. The perfectly pruned front garden with not a weed in sight, and the polished door made him uneasy. He gripped his wand, he didn’t want to listen to his gut feeling but he couldn’t entirely ignore it. It was rarely wrong.   
  


He knocked upon the factory produced front door, and waited. A large, whale like man answered after a minute or two. _Probably took him that long to get himself off the sofa_ Severus thought, stifling a chuckle.   
  


‘Ive come to check upon the welfare of one Harry James Potter.’ Severus drawled.

Vernon Dursley turned an impressive shade of pink, before getting all flustered and denying knowing a person by that name, and attempting to slam the door.

Severus, much to his own surprise, suddenly felt a rush of protectiveness for Lily’s little boy. Something was clearly wrong, and Severus was going to find out what. With a flick of his wand the door came flying open, and he strode into the sickly sweet, perfect house. Pictures of a horse faced woman, and an unhealthily chubby little boy lined the walls. Surely that wasn’t potter? No, the boy had no scar in the photos. That made Snapes stomach drop. Why wasn’t potter in these photos? He strode into the living room and grimaced at the strong smell of perfume he was hit with.  


Vernon began to protest, calling the professor a freak, and a plethora of other indecent names, and ordering him to get out of his house, before he did something fatal. Severus found this incessantly infuriating, so he placed a silencing spell and a sticking charm to the man, to keep him sat still and quiet.   
  


Snape made his way up the stairs, which were also lined with photos. Again, none with potter in. The growing feeling of dread was in the pit of Severus’ stomach. It wasn’t nice. He checked each bedroom, the bathroom, and then came to the last bedroom. Potters he assumed. But when he opened it, it was full of broken or unused toys, and there was no bed in here. He walked in further, to check there was no child in there, but when he did he saw a scribbled sign on a4 that read 

-DUDLEYS SECOND BEDROOM. HARRY MUST NOT TOUCH ANYTHING IN HERE-

Shit. Shit shit shit. Where was Potter? Snape ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could take him into the living room. He unsilenced Vernon and began to shout.   
  


‘WHERE IS HARRY?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM? IF I FIND OUT YOUVE HURT A SINGLE HAIR ON THAT LITTLE BOYS HEAD YOULL BE SORRY. I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL END YOU, YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A MAN!!’

Vernon simply looked at him, all smug. Four words came out of his fat mouth, four words which prompted the usually calm and collected potions master to slap him round the chubby face with a hard crack. ‘Find him yourself, freak’ 

‘stupefy!’ That shut the ugly man up.   
  


‘point me Harry James Potter.’ His wand took him to a tiny cupboard under the stairs. No, it must be wrong. He uttered the spell again, and had the same reaction from his magic. Only then did he notice the large, heavy duty bolt that adorned the door.   
  
  


No. Surely not. Not even petunia evans, a cruel, magic hating woman could bring herself to do this, especially to a CHILD. Surely she couldn’t?

Severus took a moment to gather himself, then crouched down and with an ‘alohamora’ unlocked the bolt. He slowly opened the cupboard door, and the sight that met him made him feel sick.   
  


On a threadbare blanket, in the tiny storage cupboard, lay a tiny boy in a puddle of his own blood. Shallow breaths, barely audible, were the only sign of life from the small human. Most of his features were unrecognisable due to the black purple bruising that and swelling that adorned most of the visible skin, and there was dried blood on every part of the boys torso. Welts and slashes littered the boys back and legs, along with thick scarring that clearly went a long way back. 

Severus froze up. He wasn’t sure what to do. He checked the boys pulse, just to be sure, and felt a funny warm feeling inside him upon discovering it was there. No. He did NOT care for James Potters child. He didn’t.

Finally his brain kicked into gear, and he grabbed a blanket from the sofa and slowly removed the tiny form from the cupboard. It wasn’t long before he bled through the blanket, and Severus knew it was bad. Really, really bad. He huddled the boy into his chest, and the feeling of holding the child made Severus almost feel happiness. But he had to push that feeling down, because Harry had stopped breathing. But he couldn’t apparate to Hogwarts because of the wards?!

He suddenly had a thought. He’d never used it, but when he was young and unsafe, poppy had given him a necklace, that served as a port key to take him straight to Hogwarts infirmary. This was definitely a good time to use it. He lifted the spell from Vernon and grabbed his necklace, and said the activating words.   
  


‘poppy I need help’

And with a pop, the potions master and the little boy disappeared from the small estate in Surrey.


	3. rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo!!! Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos, it’s very much appreciated!! As those of you who read my other fic know, I write these stories of abuse to raise awareness, and I hope that these stories convey just how difficult it is to go through something like this. Right, onwards, can our potions master do the right thing? Will he fall into dumbledores expectations? 
> 
> Love myc cxx

**Hogwarts infirmary**

With a POP, the potions master and the little boy appeared in the hospital wing. But it seemed to be empty? Severus placed the little boy onto the nearest bed, and ran to Poppy’s office. From inside he heard the jovial voices of the medi witch and the deputy headmistress.   
  


_oh to hell with formalities_ Severus thought, and burst into the little office.   
The look on their faces, had it not been an emergency, would of been priceless. Severus couldn’t even speak, and he just gestured towards the door and pointed frantically.

As Poppy was swearing upon Severus Snapes name for interrupting them, she realised who was on the bed.

’oh my god Severus.’ The medi witch looked almost faint. ‘That- That is Harry Potter!’

Severus found his voice. ‘Yes it is you silly woman, don’t just stand there help him! And DO NOT tell that meddling old coot of a headmaster, it’s his fault.’

He sneered at Minerva, who was sat looking bewildered on the opposite bed.   
  


Poppy began to wave her wand and mutter various spells and phrases over the small boy, that was what Snape loved about her, she was always professional before asking questions.   
  


Severus claimed a chair next to Harry’s bed and was deep in thought. _How could the headmaster leave him with those muggles? I WARNED him what petunia was like when we were kids, why didn’t he heed that? Blood wards my arse, he knows they don’t work unless there is a bond of love between the members of the household. He is full of nargles that man._

Severus was startled out of his thoughts by a high pitched wail. And it seemed to be coming from the medi-witch, who was looking at a very long sheet of parchment with wide eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. Minerva was also crying, but more silently than Poppy.   
  


‘Severus, I think you should take a look at this’ 

The usually stoic man took the parchment and skimmed his eyes over the contents. Within a matter of seconds, not even halfway through the parchment, he was bent over in the corner throwing up. His breaths were coming far too fast. _How could they do this to him? Severus come on calm down. Breathe.  
  
  
_ But his thoughts were drowned out by his thumping heart beat, getting faster and faster, and his breaths turned to wheezes, and all of a sudden everything was happening too fast. Poppy had dragged him to sit on a bed, he was curled up in a ball, rocking slightly but still hyperventilating. Built up tears escaped his eyes.   
  


‘Severus you need to calm down or you will pass out my boy’ Poppy said in her firm but soothing voice, but Severus could barely hear her. His heart still in his ears, he began to see black spots in his vision.   
  


As if sensing the decline in severus’s state, Poppy grabbed a calming draught and somehow managed to get the man to swallow it. He sobered up instantly, and looked at Minerva and Poppy with teary eyes.

’Im so sorry you had to see that’. _He’d hidden this little fact for weeks now, why did he have to go and ruin it? Damn it, now they’d be all worried about him, when it should be Harry they’re worrying about._

’I can see you don’t want to talk about this right now, and usually i would protest but we have Harry to worry about right now. But don’t think you’re getting out of this young man, we will be talking of this later’ The medi-witch scolded him with a glare, but no malice behind it. She was right, right now they needed to focus on Harry.

’Ive healed as many injuries as I can, like the collapsed lung and the spleen rupture, but he will need to have multiple doses of skele-gro and I’m going to need to re break and set some of his improperly healed ribs. Sev, if you would enlighten us, how did a severely injured Harry Potter end up in my infirmary?’

Severus looked sad for a moment, then schooled his featured like he so often did into a facade of indifference, then began the tale.   
  


——

It took a while to stop the two women crying. Poppy had cursed the Dursley name on merlin more times than Severus could remember, and Minerva had sent hexes into every object she could see.

’Those barbaric muggles. How could they? Lily and James’s son? I can’t believe it. Why didn’t Dumbledore go to check up on him?’ Was the general muttering of the hysterical medi-witch, and it was her turn now to have a touch of calming draught. 

Severus had a question to ask, but he was far too scared of the answer he thought he might get. _He wouldn’t of gone that far would he? I hope not._

’Poppy? I have a request. How many of the four types of abuse has Harry been subjected to?’

The witch gave him a sincere look.   
‘well, physical abuse, that much is obvious. And there were signs of mental magic depletion, so emotional and mental abuse can be assumed. And to answer your real question Severus, yes, there are multiple signs that Harry has been’ she paused, and turned to a much graver tone of voice. ‘Yes, there are clear signs of sexual abuse’

Severus was being sick again. He was going to curse Dumbledore into the next CENTURY. It was all his fault, leaving Harry with those insufferable muggles. 

‘You should go and get some sleep, I need to work on Harry for a few hours yet and you’ve been through an ordeal yourself young man’ 

Severus looked at her as if to say ‘are you stupid?’, and he conjured up a comfy chair next to Harry’s bed. He sat down with a book with no intentions of falling asleep, but within a few minutes he was lightly snoring.

——


	4. I’m not going to hurt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! New chapter in less than a week? Who am I? Well, I hope you all are enjoying this story, I know I am, and I hope my updates stay as regular as possible!! I won’t ramble this chapter in my notes, but I hope you all are well.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING this chapter is quite graphic.  
> I overstepped my own boundaries writing this, but it’s done now and it gets my point across. Skip if you feel you need to  
> 
> 
> \- myc xx

**Two days later, Hogwarts Infirmary**

Snape was sat in the chair residing by Harry’s bed, reading a book. Although he was not really reading. His mind was elsewhere, mostly worrying about Harry although he would never admit that. Hours passed, and Severus feared it would be another fruitless day, and that Harry’s chances were next to none at this point.

But he was wrong. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement from the tiny figure lay on the bed. The potions master set his book down and looked intently at the boy, just making sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Again, the tiny boy stirred, this time moving his arms to rub his face.

Inwardly, Severus was overjoyed. He truly was scared that the boy was past the point of saving, after all he had been beaten within an inch of his life. But he was okay, and that was all that mattered now.

The dungeon bat put on his softest voice, something he seldom did. ‘Hey Harry, I’m glad you’re awake. Don’t rush to get up or move to quickly okay? You’re still quite fragile. I am Severus Snape, and you are currently at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.’

At the mention of ‘witchcraft’, the small green eyes shot open. Severus hasn’t really expected the boy to be listening to his words, just wanting to get the boys brain active, but clearly he was more attentive than expected, even in a dreamy state.   
  
‘it’s okay Harry, I’m not going to hurt you’ 

Harry slowly sat up, and much to Severus’ dissatisfaction, flinched and stiffened everytime Severus did so much as breathe. 

_Merlin, he really was going to kill that meddling old fool and those blasted muggles. How dare they?  
_

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, and then Snape realised the boy wasn’t going to initiate conversation. _Of course he wasn’t going to! He’s been abused, for merlins sake pull yourself together Snape!_ Snape pushed away his chastising inner dialogue, but heeded the advice.

’Harry, how are you feeling?’

The boy just stared at him with wide green eyes. Eyes, Severus realised, were the exact copy of Lily’s. _Not all potter after all then._

At that moment, Poppy Pomfrey bustled into the little infirmary suite. Her gaze softened when she saw Harry looking at the Professor with wide eyes.  
  


‘It’s okay Harry, Severus isn’t nearly as scary as he looks.’

Snape shot her a glare. She waved her wand over Harry, ignoring the increasing concern on the small boys face, and was contented with her conclusion.

’I hope you’re feeling better, because it seems you’re all better! Now, it’s been arranged that you will go back to Severus’s quarters now that you are well enough.’

Severus was puzzled. _Why was the stupid medi witch not being gentle with the boy? Was she just trying to get things done or was there some alterior motive? Blasted gryffindors. Always up to something._

——

Snape sat at his desk in the potions classroom. He had spoken to little Harry on the way down here, introduced himself, told Harry where they were, and all he was met with were those blasted green eyes. As soon as they had entered the classroom, Harry had fell asleep in his arms. Severus wasn’t surprised, and put the not talking down to exhaustion. He was hopeful that the boy would be a little more forthcoming when he awoke. In the meantime, Severus began to brew a simple pepper up potion, as he was sure he’d be needing it.   
  
  


Not far off being done, Severus was startled from his peace by a clattering of stools, and he rushed over to see what was going on on the other side of his classroom. The side where Harry was. Shit.

——

Despite Harry seemingly being in a peaceful sleep, it was not so. He had been in the midst of a horrible, horrible nightmare, in which he recalled one of the most horrible punishments of his short, traumatic life.  
  


He awoke with a start, fell off the conjured cot and into some stools. He tried to stand, but could not get his bearings. He saw a dark man approach him, one that in the back of his mind he knew would not harm him, but his panic did not let him believe that.

He backed up and felt the corner of a desk behind him prod into his back. He reached behind and grabbed hold of it, trying to steady himself as he took deep breaths. The last time this had happened he was beaten for hours, and that just made his hysteria worse.

He felt like his lungs weren't getting any oxygen, stars danced in his vision and he could hear blood pounding in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and fell to the floor, gasping for breath. The dark man’s silky smooth voice penetrated through the haze of his mind.

"Harry! Breath slowly. You are having a panic attack. Just try to calm down and breathe normally," The man, who Harry knew as Severus, intoned.

Snape didn’t want to think about why he knew what to do in this situation, he just put it down to being a teacher. Definitely not personal experience.

‘Breathe in for four, and out for seven, and try to relax your muscles, it won’t do to get all cramped up and claustrophobic now will it’ Severus intoned with no real bite.

Harry did as he said and slowly managed to get control of his breathing. He opened his eyes and realized he was kneeling on the cold stone floor of the dungeon classroom. He was also surprised to see Severus knelt beside him, a warm and comforting hand resting between his shoulders, though he didn’t flinch away.

’Are you okay?’

Harry looked into his rescuers eyes and nodded in reassurance, not trusting his voice at the moment. Snape nodded back in understanding, then rose and strode over to supply closet behind his desk. Harry shakily got to his tiny feet, feeling totally embarrassed and dreading the beating that he knew would come, blinking away the stars behind his eyes and continuing to concentrate on his breathing as his sense of balance slowly returned. The dark man returned and held out a vial containing a pale purple liquid.

"It is a calming draught. It’s a potion, it won’t hurt you it will just make you feel better." Snape said matter-of-factly, but without any menace.  


He really would have to keep reminding himself that Harry was only four, not 11+ like the children he was used to dealing with.

Harry took it with a tiny, shaking hand and downed it in one, not caring how it tasted. It was quite nice actually, Harry thought as he held out the empty vial for The man to take. 

Snape retrieved the vial from Harry's outstretched hand, took it over to the sink and deposited it in the basin carefully, then returned to sit down next to Harry, and motioned for the boy to do so too.

He watched as the boy looked confused at him, and couldn’t hold back a smile when he pulled the tiny figure into his arms, and felt the boy relax into his embrace. _Damn, he really was becoming an emotional hufflepuff.  
  
_

’Harry, i promise I’m not going to hurt you. Like I told you earlier, my name is Severus Snape, and we are at Hogwarts. I rescued you from your aunt and uncles three days ago, and you are safe from them now okay? I promise’ Snape felt the boy relax at his promise, and so continued.  


‘I take it you had a nightmare? Would you like to tell me about it?’   
He felt the small boy shake his head in protest, and sighed. But an idea came to him.

’Would you like to show me?’

The small boy pulled his head away slightly and have gave him a puzzled look. Severus chuckled slightly.

’I can enter your mind and take a look at the nightmare you had, and then i can see, and you don’t have to explain with words if you don’t want to. I know it’s hard to talk about, I understand. It won’t hurt if you give me permission, I promise that Harry’

Harry gave a small, bashful smile, and nodded his head.  


Snape prepared himself for what he knew would be a bit pleasant experience in the slightest, and silently cast _legillimens._

_Severus was hit with the most overwhelming emotions he had felt in a long time._

_ Vernon Dursley grabbed a three-year-old Harry out of his cupboard roughly. Harry stumbled out, trying to ease the obvious pain from the way Dursley grabbed him. His breathing was quick and shallow, and his eyes darted everywhere. Harry wanted to just escape the situation. He knew that being grabbed that way boded nothing good. As he was yanked from his pathetic sanctuary, his head span and pulsed from the lack of food. Not pleasant. _

_ "Look here, boy," Dursley growled, "I gave you that medicine for your bloody cough remember? A couple days ago?" Harry nodded, looking terrified. He knew he had to pay for it at some point. _

_ "Well, medicine's expensive," Dursley said. "And I'm going to give you an opportunity to pay me back for it. Got it?" Harry was quivering violently, but nodded again. _

_ "Answer me, boy!" Dursley snapped, shaking Harry. _

_ "Yes, sir!" Harry responded. He had become adept at speaking at an early age, but was just never allowed to show it. Not that he would speak even if he WAS allowed, he’d just get beaten even more.. _

_ "What are you going to do?" Dursley pressed. _

_ "I'm going to pay you back for the medicine because it is expensive," Harry recited, his eyes closed shut. "Nothing is free. need to balance the scales. I am freak and don't deserve anything. You gave me medicine because you care about me. No one else would care about freak. So will pay you for the medicine." _

_ He felt like he was going to pass out. He hadn't had any food in so long he'd forgotten and now he was so scared. _

_ "Right, boy," Dursley grunted, and grabbed Harry by the upper arm again, pulling him along. Harry winced, but didn't let out a sound as he was dragged up the stairs. _

_ Vernon Dursley threw Harry through a door frame, quickly followed, and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. Harry just looked around, still shaking. _

_ Next thing he remembered, he was tied down and Harry felt hands on his hips, and his skin crawled. He tried to squirm but the ropes held him tightly. His uncle had learned how to tie really good knots. He lost it and began to cry into the pillow. _

_ "Please, no, please," he begging into the pillow. His uncle just laughed. Suddenly the weight on his knees let up, and he felt a splitting pain shoot through him. _

_ "Please stop!" he cried at the top of his voice. But his uncle took that as a signal to go on. Harry bit back any further screams, and he felt blood in his mouth as he chewed down on his tongue. Harry noticed the pain was rhythmical, and eventually Dursley moaned and had a release. _

_ He cried harder, but kept it quiet. His pleas and tears had gone unnoticed. What else had he expected? _

_ "You're not even good at this," Dursley said. "A very basic thing - and you can't even do this right." Harry heaved another sob. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, but he was failing whatever it was. Vernon took his belt and gave 5 lashes on the small boys back for good measure. Harry couldn’t hold back a sob, and Vernon just laughed sadistically. _

_ "I'm sorry," he whispered through his tears.  _

_ Harry retreated within himself, and pretended he was back in his cupboard. It didn't block out everything, but it was better than nothing. Harry didn't even notice when uncle stopped, until he was suddenly pulled from the bed and collapsed to the floor, still bound hand and foot. _

_ "I'm sorry." _

Severus could feel Harry pushing him from his mind, clearly distressed at seeing the memory again.

Severus was crying. Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks, and he pulled the boy close. They stayed like that until Severus felt a small hand wipe his tears from under his eyes, and pulled his chin up to meet the small boys bright green gaze.

And he uttered the first words he had since they got there.

’Please don’t cry, not for me, you saved me’

And with a small smile the boy fell back asleep in the potions masters arms.


	5. unleash the wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy!! I’m sorry about the graphic nature of the last chapter, I am going to keep it up, but I’m sorry I didn’t give more prior warning. Anyways, this chapter has an unexpected turn at the end, I didn’t expect it either so I’m just as surprised as you may be!!
> 
> I’ve been in self isolation for a week now, it’s not really treating me too well I guess. But I’m okay, I hope you all are too!!
> 
> It's a short chapter but I hope it's okay.
> 
> Lots of love, myc xx

After tucking the small raven-haired child into a conjured bed in Severus’ own bedroom and making sure the boy was sound asleep, the cranky potions master poured himself a finger of Ogden’s Firewhiskey and sat at his dark oak desk in his study.

He leant back in his chair and considered his next moves. He couldn’t let Albus gain magical custody over Po- _Harry_. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. The old man had already hurt that child enough. Stupid fumblewhore had taken away the poor kids innocence, he had prevented Harry from ever being a normal child.   
  


Severus knew firsthand how much damage it could cause, his childhood resembled Harry’s much more than he would care to admit. And it hurt to see another child hurt like he had been, especially one that he secretly cared about so much. Loved. He loved Harry James Potter.

And although he had made a decision many years ago to hate the Potter spawn, if you’d of asked him at that very moment he wouldn’t have been able to be sincere about that. Because that child meant more to him than he could ever admit.

_oh, Severus, I think it’s time to let bygones be bygones_

He scowled into his whiskey. He needed to gain custody of Harry. A warm feeling spread itself in his chest, and it was a feeling he hadn’t felt since he’d met Lily. _What was it about Evanses with Green eyes eh?_

It would be difficult, and there was only one person he could think of that has that kind of power. An old friend, one who knew everything about him, one who with trivialities was not one to consult, but with life's deepest secrets, there was no one better. 

Lucius Malfoy.

Severus sighed. He’d need an entire day to floo to Malfoy Manor, what with Narcissa fussing over him and such, then consulting Lucius. But he couldn’t leave Harry for that long, there was nobody trustworthy enough.

 _yes, there is Severus and you know it_ his inner voice chided. He would not let that mangy old Wolf ANYWHERE near his son. _son? Where did that come from?_ The Potter brat is NOT his son. _not yet anyway, but potter senior would be thrashing in his grave when it does happen_ Snape scowled once again into his innocent glass of whiskey. 

He set the glass down on the desk with a bit more force than necessary and conjured two pieces of parchment. 

The first he addressed to Lucius Malfoy, and just outlined that he needed to meet with him at the earliest convenience. He signed it off, and gave it to his owl, and waved the bird off.

The second took a bit more effort and emotion. He addressed this parchment to one Remus Lupin. He didn’t intend to divulge details before their meeting but found himself writing down everything he knew about Harry’s situation to the wolf. _maybe you trust him more than you think_ Severus pushed his inner monologue away and signed off his letter. It was 2 feet long. And that was the minimal details. 

He’d obviously been writing for longer than expected, because his owl flew back in and perched on a book, having delivered the Malfoys letter, clearly expecting the next letter. 

He gave the letter to the bird and waved it off once again. He knew that soon enough, he would have a very angry werewolf in his floo, and so he poured himself another finger of Firewhiskey and went to check on Harry.

——

Remus Lupin was sat at his desk in the study of 12 Grimmauld Place. Because of the laws against werewolves, he didn’t have much. So he had to stay in this pain-filled house, and everywhere he looked all he saw was a betrayal. 

The man was grabbed from his thoughts by an owl tapping at his window. And he recognised the owl. It belonged to one Potions master, Severus Snape. That puzzled Remus, and he let the owl in. The letter brought by the owl was a long one. So Remus sat back down in his comfy leather chair and began to read.

Remus dropped the parchment to the desk and then leaned forward burying his head in his hands and crying for the first time in a long time for the boy he loved like a son, a boy who he now knew had been treated in the most inhumane way possible. He hoped now that there was no heaven, for Lily and James' sake. If they knew what had happened to their little boy their hearts would have broken anew every day, every second. They would be shattered, even more than Remus was.

Trying to lift his spirits, Remus thought on how he would get to see Harry after 3 years. How big would he be? Would he still recognise his godfather? Oh Merlin, what if he wouldn’t take to the man after these years? Abused children don’t trust easily, Remus knew that after dealing with Sirius. He knew Harry had been through much worse than Sirius, even in the 3 short years he’d been with the muggles. 

Still weeping, he turned his thoughts to the monster that had done this. The fucking muggle bastard who had inflicted these dreadful things on a child, on his Harry, on His GODSON, the bastard who had put Harry through three years of absolute torture. 

Severus had said in his letter that there were still a lot of things to be discovered about what Harry had been put through. This made the wolf inside him angry. Harry was a cub in his pack, and nobody hurts a pack member. Rage coursed through him all over again and he stood sharply, kicking the first thing his foot could find contact with repeatedly, with as much force as he could muster. 

His warm hazel eyes flared with the Wolf’s piercing amber, and he roared with anger. He didn't care if the stupid screaming paintings in this cursed house heard him; he needed to get this feeling out of him. His magic crackled in the air around him, and all at once, it was like a silent bomb exploded in the room. Books flew off of shelves, glasses smashed and paintings tumbled from the walls.

Remus himself sank to the floor and began to sob. He needed release, he needed something to make him feel better. But he hadn’t done _that_ in years, and he wasn’t about to do it now. Feeling the breakdown commencing, he fumbled around for some floo powder and threw it into the fire. 

With a weak voice thick with tears, he called out the one person he knew could help him.

‘Severus Snape, Hogwarts.’

  
——


	6. tea’s going cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!! Sorry it’s been a while since I last updated, I had a little break just to get my emotions back in check. This chapter I quite like, and it’s a decent length too!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. There’s lots In store for our boys!!!!
> 
> Lots of love, myc xx

  
Severus’ floo flared green. He’d been expecting this call. If he’d of been asked, he’d of bet his wand that the wolf would react badly. He grabbed a calming draught from the side table, and took a swig, just as a precaution. These nights could get deep, and he knew this all too well. 

  
See, something that a lot of people didn’t know about seemingly-mortal enemies Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, was that they weren’t actually enemies. Quite the opposite in fact. They’d made up after the Potter murders at Godrics Hollow. They’d both been absolutely broken, Remus over the deaths of his two best friends and the incorrect loss of Sirius to Azkaban, and Severus over the death of the one and only love of his life. And ever since that fateful October night, if ever the Esteemed Potions master or the Lycanthrope needed emotional support, a shoulder to cry upon, or even just simple company, they’d go to each other. 

And though neither would ever admit it, they held each other in high esteem, and each had a soft spot for the other.

Severus checked that Harry was asleep, cast a sleeping charm and an alerting ward upon the boy and then stepped through the floo. He looked around the grubby room at 12 Grimmauld Place. Everything was shattered, there were glasses on the floor in shards, plates and photo frames scattered around the room. Severus cast a few wandless *reparo*’s and then slid down the wall next to the wolf, who was curled up in a ball with his head drooped onto his knees. 

Lupin, upon first inspections, had tear stains down his face and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. Severus took the other mans hands into one of his own, and placed his other arm around Lupin’s shoulders, pulling him into a comforting embrace. 

With his head lay upon Severus’ shoulder, Remus began to cry. He cried out the pain for his Godson, the one he could not claim because of meddling old fumbledore. He cried for Lily and James, for how they couldn’t protect their son from the people who he should of been able to call family. He cried for Sirius, who was locked up for a crime he didn’t commit. He cried for Severus, who lost the love of his life on that fateful night. 

He cried the woes of the world out into Severus’ robes, though Severus did not mind. Not in the slightest. He would never, ever admit it but he would drop his entire world for the man that lay in his arms right now. He didn’t quite know why, but he would. 

Something overtook him in that moment of fondness, as it usually did in these nights of comfort that the two offered each other.

‘Come on Lupin, let’s go back to my quarters and get you a cup of tea. And you can see Harry, make sure he’s okay alright? I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to let him meet you just yet, since he is still scared of his own shadow and he’s not adjusted to me nearly enough yet, but you can come visit when he’s asleep if that’s amenable with you?’   


The brisk, stoic tone that the dungeon bat adopted was one that only Remus would know as comforting and warm. He shared a fond look with his companion, nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. The two men got up slowly and stepped back through the floo, into Sev’s quarters at Hogwarts.

  
——

Severus called a house elf to bring through a pot of tea, and led Remus through his quarters to his bedroom, in which Harry was sleeping. He checked the sleeping charm he’d placed upon Harry, and upon finding out it was still active, he slowly opened the door, and him and Lupin stepped in. 

‘It’s okay, there’s a charm on him, he won’t wake’ Severus told the wolf, who was looking at the form of the small boy tucked up in the bed. 

‘S- Severus, he is far too small, what have those muggles done to him?’

Although soft, Severus could hear the anger rising slowly in the mans voice, and so grabbed a calming draught from his desk and got the wolf to drink it. 

Severus sat down beside the boys bed, and gestured for Remus to do the same. Remus was sat stiffly, as if slightly scared of the small child lay close to him. Severus sensed this, and pulled the man into a comfortable embrace, laying the mans head on his own chest.

Severus began to speak, softly this time. 

‘He will be okay Lupin. I’m going to get custody of him, seeing as you cant, but it can be a joint effort okay? You’ll get to make sure he gets the childhood he deserves, and I know you helped your mutt friend through his traumas caused by the blacks. You know about my childhood, I’m enough equipped to help Harry and so are you, we will be able to help him okay? I promise you.’

Severus wasn’t sure if he was saying this to reassure himself or the wolf, but he needed to say it either way. Both men sat there for an unidentifiable amount of time, just listening to the small boy breathe in and out, and enjoying the physical comfort from each other. 

Soon enough though, they were startled from their bubble of calm by the small *pop* of a house elf. 

‘Masters Snape and Lupins sir, yous teas are gettings cold!’ The house elf cowered slightly, realising she had interrupted them. But neither man minded. 

‘Thankyou ditzy, we will be through in a second’ Severus said, just to reassure the little elf. 

He stood, brushing the creases from his robes, and pulled the other man up to stand. He bent down and placed a small kiss upon the child’s forehead, and Lupin did the same, and both men were joyed to see a small, sleepy smile form on the boys face. 

They left the bedroom, and moved to sit in the living room, decorated in warm tones of brown, and the occasional splash of autumn green, which made the room incredibly comfortable and ambient. 

Both men sat on the comfy leather sofa, and occasionally sipped at their tea. On nights like these, there was often no need for conversation. For each of them, the others presence was enough. Enough to reassure them that it would be okay. 

Lupin soon fell asleep on Severus’ shoulder, and so he grabbed Remus’ favourite blanket from the shelf and tucked the man up on the sofa. In a small display of affection, one Severus himself did not expect, he placed a small kiss upon the mans forehead, as he had done with Harry. 

Slightly baffled, but content with his actions, Severus took himself to his own bed, and was soon fast asleep. 


	7. accidental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! Long time no see!! I’m so sorry I’ve been away for so long, things have been very stressful but hopefully I’m going to be back writing regularly from now!! Though it will be something to do when I can and when I want, I’m not going to stress over it. 
> 
> This chapter and the next (which will come out in the next week once I’ve finalised the following chapter) was one long chapter, but due to my OCD I can’t break my 1k word average per chapter, so I decided to split it into two! It flows better that way too :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope all of you are staying safe and well, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> All my love,
> 
> Myc x

  
——

Severus awoke to absolute silence. He took it in contently for a moment thinking over the events of the last few days, before realizing it was slightly too silent for a bedroom housing a sleeping child. He listened for a moment, searching for the sound of small breathing or wriggling about, but he found none. 

Upon realising there were absolutely no detectable auditory signs of the child, Severus snapped out of his morning stupor and sat up in bed faster than he’d ever done before. 

Oddly enough though, the child was lay in the small cot on the other side of Severus’ bedroom. And his chest was rising and falling, just as it normally would. This confused Severus, as the complete silence was unnatural in the cosy bedroom. 

He got out of bed to go check on the child, but halfway across the bedroom, he bumped into what seemed to be an invisible wall. He poked at it with his wand, still half asleep, wondering if he'd put up any protection spells in the night, but that thought was quickly disposed of as the field shocked him lightly, indicating it was not his magic. Oh.

His mind flashed to an attack, but that was disproved immediately, they were in Hogwarts after all. 

Severus took a step back and observed the small child. He cast a light ‘revelio’, which revealed a slow but powerful, yellow pulsing magic coming off of the tiny boy. 

A shielding charm? And a silencing charm? 

His mouth dropped open. How was this tiny, damaged boy producing such powerful magic, wandlessly and in his sleep no less? And why did his subconscious feel the need to put up such defences? This extremely worried Severus as to what he still didn't know about what the child had gone through.

He knew it would be fruitless waking the boy at such an early hour for no reason, and seeing as he probably couldn’t disable the charms without waking Harry up, Severus decided to leave the child to sleep, he would need his energy, and go check on Remus, who had slept on the sofa in his living quarters.

His mind flashed back to the events of the previous night, and his small act of affection towards the man, which he brushed off as spontaneous and meaningless, something he’d done in a momentary lapse due to his exhaustion. Deep down he knew it was more than that. 

He was halfway out the door when he stubbed his toe, and let out a few curses from the pain. As soon as he did, felt the magic in the room change, and in an instant, a piercing scream met his ears. 

Without thinking he turned and tried to run to the child’s bed, Harry’s subconscious obviously thought he was in danger, but the shielding charm must have strengthened with the boys distress because as soon as he hit the invisible wall he was thrown back and slammed hard into the wall by the boys powerful magic, completey knocking the wind out of him.

Trying to get his breath back, and unable to reach his wand, Severus called weakly out for Remus.

  
——

Remus was half asleep on Severus’ sofa, quietly thinking over the events of the night before. He appreciated Sev’s comfort and company and wished he could thank the man, but the two men had silently agreed to never give each other their thanks, but instead to just show it by keeping the other one safe when they needed it. It was for the best really and avoided any potentially awkward conversations. Not that either of them would be uncomfortable anymore though. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by a high pitched scream, followed by a massive crash and a weak calling of his name coming from Severus’ bedroom. He got up, ignoring the black spots and dizziness that clouded his head as he stood, and made his way into the bedroom. 

Greeted by pitch-black dark, Remus turned on the lights and was incredibly confused as to what he saw. 

Severus was lying in the corner of the room, clutching at his chest as if he’d been punched, and Harry was thrashing about screaming in his bed. 

Remus went to comfort Harry, but Severus shook his head. He must have noticed the confused look on Remus’ face and began to explain, albeit breathlessly.

‘Don’t get too close to him, he’s put up a complex shielding charm and I can’t get to my wand to disable it, I don’t even know if I can. Before he had a silencing charm too, he must have put them up in his sleep.’

Remus was now even more confused. 

‘Wandlessly? A four-year-old? Complex charms? Blimey he is his mother’s son’

Severus just shot him a look that would probably make his seventh years cry, but Remus was used to it by now. He took the hint though and started trying disabling spells and charms to try and grant them access to the small child. 

As he did, Severus began speaking to Harry, hoping that he could bring him out of his nightmare sooner rather than later. It took a few minutes but with a bit of guesswork the charms were brought down, and Severus motioned for Remus to stand away as he moved to comfort the small boy, who’s screaming had turned to words of despair and hopelessness.

‘No uncle, please don’t, please I’ll be good’ The boy pleaded in his sleep. 

Severus sat next to the small bed and began to talk to Harry and rub his back slowly, speaking words of comfort and safety to try and bring the child back to reality. Soon, the boy stopped screaming and thrashing about, beginning to wake up. As soon as he was in a conscious enough state to realise who was in the room with him, he threw himself at Severus, clutching onto him for dear life.

Remus watched the look of pure shock on the mans face as he was suddenly caught in a tight embrace with the small child, every emotion possible running across his face ending in acceptance, and with that the man pulled the child into his lap and began to rock the sobbing boy, carding his fingers through the dark black hair, and slowly the boys sobs receded into hiccups. But neither let go, Severus sat there with Harry in his lap, giving him a form of comfort he’d probably seldom felt before.

It was strange, but at that moment he knew he cared for a child he had once vowed to hate. 


	8. i cant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry it’s been a while, I’m in a pretty crucial stage of my life atm it’s a bit erratic so sorry for the irregularity in my updating!!
> 
> I hope all of you are well, and I hope you’re all safe!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter- and as always I’m welcome to suggestions, criticisms- and a kudos and review is always appreciated:)
> 
> Love, myc xx

——

It’d taken a while, but they’d managed to pull the boy out of his nightmare, and the child was so exhausted that he’d fallen straight back to sleep. 

Severus and Remus had creeped out of the room, so they didn’t wake the child, and Severus put up several more charms to alert him if anything out of the ordinary happened again. 

Both men sank onto the soft brown leather sofa that sat in front of the fire in Severus’ quarters. Both of them sighed heavily, this was not how they envisaged their morning going. 

Severus lit the fire in an effort to calm the chaotic atmosphere and called a house-elf to bring them a pot of tea and some light breakfast, and then they sat in amicable silence, each man thinking over what the next best things to do were. 

Severus’ thoughts turned dark and doubtful, and he willed away the tears that threatened to breach his eyes, hoping that Remus’ wolf senses didn’t notice his emotion. But he knew he hoped too much, the wolf was the only one who, along with lily, could get even remotely close his occlumency shields and somewhat read how he truly felt in his mind. 

Remus picked up Severus’ sadness and uncertainty straight away, he just knew that there was something heavy weighing on the mans mind, alongside the whole Harry situation. And he was going to find out what it was. 

Severus, getting restless, decided he had to go see if Harry was okay.

‘Remus I’m just going to check on Harry. I’ll be back in a moment’

Remus just sighed. He knew there was no getting the other man out of his paranoid state of mind, so he just had to let it run its course. Soon enough, his heightened senses picked up Severus’ breathing get slightly heavier, and picking this up as a sign of anguish, he went to check that the other man was okay. 

Remus got up and walked quietly to where the two boys were in Sev's room. Stopping in the doorway he smiled as he watched Severus card his long fingers through Harry's hair and gently caress the boy's cheek occasionally, with a look of caring in his eyes, one that was rarely seen by anyone other than Remus.

Remus entered Severus’ room and came to sit in a chair that sat by Harry's bed as Severus was sitting on the edge of the bed.

‘How are you feeling Severus?’

Not stopping soothing the child Severus looked over at Remus. Remus could see the conflict in the other mans eyes, wether he should hide how he felt and avoid the emotion, or wether to confide and be honest. 

‘I'm scared Rem. How am I supposed to keep him safe? He was sleeping 5 foot away from me, and all of that happened! Those bloody muggles were meant to keep him safe, love him, and here he is, scared to death of practically everyone! I shouldn’t have been blinded by my hatred of James, Harry is nothing like James, I could have helped him sooner. I can’t do this-’

Remus boldly placed a calming hand on Severus's back. ‘You have help Severus; you're not alone.’

Severus's hand did stop soothing the boy now, and it came up to cover his face. Remus felt under his hand Severus heave in a silent sob. Sighing slightly, Remus got up while removing his hand from Severus's back. He then gently lifted Severus onto his feet by his armpits and let the man turn and collapse into his arms.

Gently Remus rubbed soothing circles on the man's back, as the man had done for Harry as he quietly cried out his fears into Remus’ shoulder.

‘It's ok Severus; it's ok.’

For five, maybe ten minutes (neither really knew, time seemed to disappear whilst in each other’s company), the two men stood that way, Severus clinging to Remus for comfort he so rarely felt the need for. Then, Severus pulled back, and silently wiped away the tears with a handkerchief he had dug out from his robe pocket. Remus let him but still kept Severus close. As Severus tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket, Remus could see the man's red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. With a small smile, Remus placed a hand on Severus's shoulder and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

‘Feel better now?’

With a small nod and what Remus knew to be a smile, he said; ‘Thank you, Rem, I couldn’t do anything without you.’

‘You know that is unnecessary Sev, but you're welcome. Now have a seat and I'll go get something for you to eat. I’ll probably be a while, I’m going to go to the kitchens and do it myself, I need a break. Harry should be waking soon, but I don't know whether he will be up to eating anything just yet.’

Severus just looked at the Sandy-haired man and smiled, sitting on the chair Remus previously occupied next to Harry’s bed. He thanked the man before he left, then settled into the chair with a potions book. But he couldn’t focus, all he could think about was the fact that this tiny four-year-old boy had only spoken eight words since arriving at Hogwarts a few days ago. Eight words, that had warmed the cold, some might even say frozen heart of the stoic potions master.   
  


——

About an hour later there was a slight stir from the tiny child on the bed. Instantly Severus woke up from his not-quite-reading daze and moved to sit on edge of Harry's bed. Tenderly the man stroked the boy's hair back. In just a few minutes, the boy's eyes opened fully and looked fearfully up at Severus.

When Severus saw the fear he whispered gentle reassurances to the boy, and Harry began to relax slightly.

‘Excuse me, sir?’ The boys small voice wobbled slightly. Severus wasn’t expecting the boy to speak at all for a while, let alone direct a question at him- and usually he’d welcome a child with such lovely manners, but he knew that they weren’t gained through propriety but through fear. After a slight moment of inner deliberation, Severus decided he wouldn’t shun the child’s manners, but make him realise they were a mark of love and respect, of which Harry was owed too.

‘Yes, child?’

‘Are you mad at me?’

Severus sighed, but gave the child a weak smile. ‘No Harry. Why do you think I would be?’

Harry looked over at the wall, and his stunning green eyes clouded over. ‘I...I did something...freaky.’

Severus's eyebrows drew together in confusion and stole a glance into Harry’s outer mind to see whether he could figure out what Harry was talking about. When he found no answer, Severus looked back down at Harry.

‘What do you mean Harry?’

The boy looked troubled, and Severus could see him trying to think of a way to ask his question. 

‘Are...are you going to send me back to the Dursleys?’

Bringing his hand up to cup Harry's cheek Severus gently turned the boy's head and made it so that he could only look into his eyes.

‘I will never send you back there Harry. I promise you that, and I do not make promises I cannot keep.’

Tears were now entering Harry's eyes. Severus sighed and was grateful that Harry was still wrapped up in the blanket he had him wrapped in when he’d put him into bed. Slowly, constantly checking for any sign that the child was uncomfortable, Severus lifted Harry up and deposited him on his lap. After a second where the child had tensed up at the contact, then relaxed, Severus continued, hugging the child to him gently. 

‘Harry, you’re going to be okay. I’ll make sure of it.’

Not only comforting the child, but he was also making sure that Harry was truly all right for himself.

——


End file.
